


Two people in a hole

by Melian_the_Queen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian_the_Queen/pseuds/Melian_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo enjoys a very fine morning, until two people arrive.<br/>One is rather unwelcome, but the other is a whole other story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two people in a hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

He lived in a hole, as some of his relatives might want to say, even though it was not at all a hole. It was rather, a very comfortable little house, with a cozy garden, which bloomed very nicely in the spring and summer, but it might seem very small and narrow.

You see, Bilbo Baggins never was the type of throwing away the stuff that his parents and cousins and aunts and uncles, and so on, gave to him, he would put them away, in little boxes or corners, and no matter how untidy it looked, if you asked Bilbo where that very special lamp, with the little reindeers, that was given to him by his aunt Linda, was, he would find it in no time and put it back where it came from after that. 

Bilbo Baggins had a rather big family, it might even be the biggest family you would ever see in the little town, called Hobbiton, but even Bilbo did not know many of his relatives. It would surprise him, every now and then, when a man or a woman stood in front of him and greeted him as if they would know each other since their birth.  
They came to him with requirements, laments and so much more. Since he was a rather wealthy man, who inherited some of his money, but also worked hard for it, it seemed that his relatives, thought they could come and ask for money every time they want, because they’re “family”. It was a sunny morning, he sat outside, drank his tea, smoked his pipe and suddenly out of nowhere, there was a voice.

“How could you sit here outside, when my son Lotho has not one single thing to play with? I asked you several times now and you never gave me money to buy my poor baby boy a toy!” 

The voice was high and squeaky. Even with the eyes closed, Bilbo could tell very good, who that woman was, who stood in front of him. She did, indeed, ask him several times for money. And he also knew that Lobelia, the name of the woman, never really had money, but that was mostly Othos fault, since he was a very unlucky gambler. 

“Good morning, Lobelia. I did buy your son some toys, last Christmas, if I remember correctly, they cannot already be broken?”

“You don’t understand! He doesn’t have anything high quality, all you bought him, were dolls and cars, but children from today don’t play with that!! They play with smartphones and tablets!”

Her voice went even higher, even though Bilbo wouldn’t have guessed it. He really didn’t want to talk to her right now. He neither had the time, nor the nerves; he enjoyed his silent mornings on his little bench outside his house. The flowers just started to bloom, the hyacinths, the tulips and roses, the grass looked never greener and the sun wasn’t too hot, the wind was warm; it was perfect.  
So he really disliked sitting here, where everyone who’d walk by, could see the embarrassing situation. He thought about how it must look like from another point of view, it must look like he is the worst person ever! And in that moment he decided to do something about that.

“Lobelia, as much as I enjoy our little chit chat, I have to go. You see, I actually need to get to my job and since it doesn’t look like we are getting anywhere, why don’t you go home and tell Otho, to actually get a job, since playing online poker cannot really be his dream job. Bye.”

Bilbo went inside as fast as he could, slammed the door shut and listened to an annoyed Lobelia who mumbled things that sounded like:

“Dammit, every time. Isn’t worth it. Dammit.”

After she really went away, Bilbo let out a relieved sigh, opened the door and sat himself down on his bench again. Even though he said, he needed to get to his job; he might have lied a little bit about that, because he never worked on Mondays.  
He put the pipe back in his mouth, leaned back and enjoyed the seemingly endless scenery before him. The soft hills were green, with little dots of color every time there was a flower; big trees stood every now and then on the side of the road and the leaves were green and beautiful was the sun that shone through them. It was an absolutely perfect day. 

The little road that went on right before his garden was earthy and a little bit muddy from the rain, that fell last night, that smell mixed with the flowers, grass and the pipe, was a smell Bilbo Baggins grew accustomed to. He stretched his legs and let out a sigh of luck, and startled quite a bit, when out of nowhere, another voice appeared. This time though, the voice was dark and rough and seemed a little bit lost in worlds.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

He knew that voice, he dreamt of that voice, but… somehow he couldn’t quite place it, so he opened his eyes, once again, to find a familiar face.

“Thorin? Is it really you? My, you surprised me! Where were you, how are you, why weren’t you answering your phone, dammit?”

Bilbo sprung up, opened the gate to the road and looked the man in the eye. It has been quite some time, since the last meeting of those two. At least one and a half year, and Thorin still looked the exact same. He had a dark, messy hair bun and wore old jeans, a dark leather jacket and a very new looking dark blue shirt. Bilbo had to confess that he never looked better. They first met in High school, then they joined again in College, and after that there has been some time, but they met again in Bilbos bookstore and that was one and a half years ago, now Thorin Durin, stood once again in front of him. 

“Don’t I get a hug? It’s been so long! Come here you!”

Thorin put his arms around Bilbo without hesitating and let out a sigh. Bilbo also sighed, because Thorin was definitely stronger than him and closed his arms even tighter.

“Stop…Air..Breath..help!” 

Thorin laughed a deep and happy laugh, let go of Bilbo and looked down and up on him again. 

“You look good, what have you been up to, these days?”

“Well, I’d be very happy to tell you, just come in, I will brew some coffee and we can talk.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

They both went inside, Thorin put his bag, which looked even more ragged than his jeans, in a corner with some very decorative fake plants, which even though they were fake, looked like they needed some water and walked behind Bilbo into the kitchen. The kitchen was small, but very cozy. No chair was like the other and the table seemed to almost fall into pieces, but it was comfortable and the sight when you looked outside, was spectacular. Thorin sat down on a particular interesting looking chair, that had little flowers painted on it, with blue and purple colored leaves and red dots, every here and there. He didn’t seem to care much about the chair, but rather about Bilbo, who, in that moment, brew some coffee and looked outside, over the soft hills of Hobbiton. 

“So, how was life without me?” Thorin jokingly asked. His blue eyes were shining in excitement and happiness.

“Ooh it was nice, calm, no sleepless nights, I even worked a little bit.” Bilbo grinned and turned himself around to Thorin. Who laughed loud and leaned back.

“As if. You missed me. And I am happy to admit, that I missed you, too. It was lonely on the road.”

“On the road? What have you been up to?” Bilbo looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Well, I was there and here.. I’ve travelled, got to meet new people. It was nice. But somehow I really missed my family back here. I really missed you.” He smiled that big wide smile, that Bilbo had loved so much and he realized he really did miss Thorin, too.

“I could never do something like that… Go out, on my own, and ask people to crush at their places. I wouldn’t be brave enough for that. I would miss my books, my garden, my bed… Oh, and well. I missed you too.” Thorin nodded and got up. He went to Bilbo, leaned himself on the counter and watched Bilbo as he poured the coffee into a cup. 

“Thank you.”

Bilbo just nodded, leaned himself next to Thorin and looked up to him. There really was a height difference between them. They’ve know each other for so long, were first enemies and now best friends. But the truth is, Bilbo had feelings for Thorin since he saw him the very first time in his class. Thorin wore almost the exact same clothes, laughed at some stupid joke, someone told him ( it turned out to be his best friend Dwalin, and Bilbo was always scared of him, but nevermind) and he had those shiny eyes, and the way he looked at his friend, Bilbo always kind of liked him since that day. But, today, when he stood there in front of him, with those shiny eyes and these ragged clothes, the beard and the bun and laugh and the smile. Bilbo just couldn’t help but fall in love with him. Just a little bit. 

“You’re lost, where are you right now?”

Bilbo realized he had been staring at Thorin for quite a while now and turned his face fast away, for he didn’t want to Thorin to see the blush that crept into his cheeks. Thorin laughed, hugged him once again and kissed him very surprisingly on the forehead.

“You idiot. Just say it.” Bilbo looked up to him surprised and a little bit confused.

“What do you mean?” Thorin smiled at him brightly.

“I thought you knew how I felt, that’s why I came back. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and when I just got out of the national park in Africa, I figured, it’s time for me to tell you how I feel.” 

Bilbo couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t. I mean, the day already started fantastic, except the little conversation with Lobelia, but he just had the feeling that it would be a bright day. And here he stood with Thorin Durin, the most handsome man he ever knew, the man he fell in love with as soon as he saw him, and that man was about to tell Bilbo Baggins, that he felt the same as Bilbo.

It was too good to be true, but still…

“I kinda fell in love with you, I guess.”

Thorin was, now, a little bit nervous. Bilbo didn’t say anything in the last few minutes, he just stared at him, with his big bright eyes, that shimmered green. And the evening sun shone on his hair and let it look like gold. The little freckles, made his face even more beautiful, the small nose and those big eyes. Thorin most definitively was in love with Bilbo. He felt it when he saw him sitting there on the bench, with that pipe and the lovely red sweater. Thorin gently put his hand on Bilbos cheek and looked him in the eyes. Searching for consent or rejection, Bilbos cheek was warm and it was a very nice warmth, indeed, he was just about to withdraw his hand when Bilbo nodded. He only nodded very lightly, but he nodded. And that was exactly what Thorin needed. 

He pressed their lips together, and as soon as that happened, Bilbo was awake and utterly lost. Bilbo, slowly, raised his hands onto Thorins back, one hand going up into his hair. The breeze, that came through the window, was warm, there was the smell of spring in the air and they both felt like they belong. It was still a rather short kiss, but they both knew, how the other felt and that was everything they needed to know in the moment. 

“I think I kinda fell in love with you, too.”

Bilbo looked up, to a smiling Thorin. They pressed their foreheads together, while Thorin gently stroke over Bilbos back and his sides. Both of them enjoyed the warmth and gentleness, that they were trading and both of them were happy.

So it came, that not only one, but two people lived in a hole, not a dirty hole, like you would imagine, no. It was still rather narrow and a little bit tight, but since there were now two people, it was only more comfortable.


End file.
